


【擎蜂】天使与男孩人设

by LiziB



Category: LiziB
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	【擎蜂】天使与男孩人设

基础设定:  
精神体等级:天＞地＞人  
细分:  
天魔＞天神＞全能型（各方面能力都均衡提高）＞单面型（只能提高一个方面的能力）＞人（全方位提高极少，但是适应力极强，能与其他精神体结合。）  
世界:  
赛博坦科技＋赛博坦文化＋地球背景＋地球文化  
人物设定:  
半机械化，胸甲及以上为身体，有贴身软甲保护，胸部以下为机械，能量供应流动为能量液，平时只有基础装甲，战斗时装备战斗盔甲。  
人设:  
擎天柱  
精神体:审判天使  
向导，原哨兵死亡。  
其他与原设相同。

大黄蜂  
精神体:本身  
哨兵，应届入伍  
其他与原设相同。

红蜘蛛  
精神体:蝙蝠（但是不经常用）  
哨兵  
其他与原设相同

威震天  
精神体:堕落天使  
暗黑哨兵  
其他与原设相同


End file.
